ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Judy Greer
| birth_place = Detroit, Michigan, U.S. | years_active = 1997–present |education = DePaul University | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | occupation = | spouse = }} Judith Therese Evans (born July 20, 1975), known professionally as Judy Greer, is an American actress, director and author. She is primarily known as a character actress who has appeared in supporting roles in a variety of films, including The Descendants (2011), Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014), Grandma (2015), Jurassic World (2015), Ant-Man (2015), War for the Planet of the Apes (2017), Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) and Halloween (2018). She also directed her first film, A Happening of Monumental Proportions (2017). On television, she is known for playing Kitty Sanchez in Arrested Development, Fatty Magoo in It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia and for voicing Cheryl Tunt in the animated series Archer since 2009. She also stars in the Showtime series Kidding (2018–present). Early life Greer was born Judith Therese Evans on July 20, 1975 in Detroit, Michigan. Her mother, Mollie Ann (née Greer), is a hospital administrator, and her father, Rich Evans, is a mechanical engineer. Her mother was once a nun who had left the convent after eight years, being "kicked out" for wild behavior, including owning a red bathing suit. Greer was raised Roman Catholic, and grew up in Redford Township and Livonia. She attended Churchill High School where she was a part of the Creative and Performing Arts Program (CAPA) and graduated from The Theatre School at DePaul University in 1997 with a Bachelor of Fine Arts degree. She later adopted her mother's maiden name for her stage name, as there were several other actresses named Judy or Judi Evans. Career Greer made her film debut in the horror film Stricken (1998), in which she played a college student involved in a fatal prank. This was followed by a small role in the Chicago-filmed drama Kissing a Fool (1998). She was then cast in her first major role as Fern Mayo, a nerdy teenager who uncovers her classmates' murder of their friend, in Darren Stein's black comedy Jawbreaker (1999). The film would go on to earn a cult following. Greer followed this with small parts in the romantic comedy films What Women Want (2000) and The Wedding Planner (2001), opposite Jennifer Lopez. She was cast in a 2002 pilot for NBC alongside Stephen Colbert, Untitled Ken Finkleman Project (Imagine Entertainment), based on the Canadian show The Newsroom from Ken Finkleman. Colbert portrayed Finkleman and Greer played his sister. Greer had recurring role on the Fox comedy series Arrested Development (2003–2005, 2013, 2018), playing Kitty Sanchez in 10 episodes total and appearing in each of the series' three original seasons. In a 2009 interview, Greer said that she is most recognized for this role. Greer also had supporting roles in Jawbreaker (1999), What Women Want (2000), The Wedding Planner (2001), Adaptation (2002), 13 Going on 30 (2004), The Village (2004), Elizabethtown (2005), 27 Dresses (2008), and Love Happens (2009). Greer made guest appearances on Just Shoot Me! (2003), CSI: Miami (2005), My Name Is Earl (2006), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2007, 2011), Californication (2007–2008, 2012), ER (2009), House (2009), Modern Family (2010), The Big Bang Theory (2010), How I Met Your Mother (2010) and Warren the Ape (2010). She took on a starring role in the ABC sitcom Miss Guided (2008), but it was canceled in its first season.Seidman, Robert. "The Defenders, S#*! My Dad Says and Mad Love Cancelled by CBS" http://www.tvbythenumbers.zap2it.com . May 15, 2011 She also starred in the indie satire Visioneers (2008). In April 2008, Greer appeared as a yoga instructor in the "Get a Mac" ad series featuring John Hodgman and Justin Long. Greer starred in a CBS sitcom entitled Mad Love, which premiered in February 2011 as a mid-season replacement. The show was canceled after the first season. in July 2010]] Greer is also a voice actress, voicing the character of Cheryl on the animated comedy series Archer, a character which has been compared to her role on Arrested Development, and the character of Wendy Park on the stop-motion animated sitcom Glenn Martin, DDS. Greer has also portrayed two characters on Two and a Half Men; Bridget Schmidt the ex-wife of Walden Schmidt (Ashton Kutcher), and Myra Melnick, a love interest of Charlie Harper (Charlie Sheen) and the sister of Herb Melnick (Ryan Stiles). In November 2011, Greer was honored with the Independent Spirit John Cassavetes Award at the Denver Film Festival, where two films featuring Greer were in the festival's programming, including a red carpet screening of Alexander Payne's The Descendants and Jay and Mark Duplass' Jeff, Who Lives at Home. She is the first actress to be honored with the award. In late 2012, Greer made her Broadway debut playing Jenny in Dead Accounts, a short-lived new comedy by Theresa Rebeck also starring Katie Holmes, Norbert Leo Butz, Jayne Houdyshell and Josh Hamilton.Judy Greer Biography on broadway.com She played the gym teacher Miss Desjardin in the 2013 horror remake Carrie alongside Chloë Grace Moretz and Julianne Moore, and played female chimp Cornelia in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (2014). In 2014, Greer made her directorial debut, with a short film for AOL, Quiet Time. Greer starred with Nat Faxon in the FX comedy series Married, which premiered in July 2014. In 2015, Greer co-starred in the films Tomorrowland, Jurassic World and Ant-Man, among others. In 2016, she debuted in the lead voice role of Beep in the Netflix children's animated programs, Ask the StoryBots and StoryBots Super Songs. In 2017, she reprised her role as Cornelia in the film sequel War for the Planet of the Apes, and in 2018, she again played her role as Maggie Lang, in the superhero film Ant-Man and the Wasp. She then co-starred as Karen, the daughter of Laurie Strode, in the 2018 horror sequel film Halloween. Greer voices the titular character, Luna, in the animated television series Let's Go Luna!, which premiered on November 21, 2018. Workout videos In 2011, Greer began hosting an online series of workout videos called Reluctantly Healthy, adapted by Litton Entertainment in 2014 as part of their Saturday morning One Magnificent Morning block for The CW. Also in 2014, she released her first autobiographical novel, titled I Don't Know What You Know Me From: Confessions of a Co-Star. Personal life Greer is married to Dean E. Johnsen, an executive producer of Real Time with Bill Maher. She is a stepmother to Johnsen's two children from his previous marriage. The couple resides in Los Angeles. Greer grew up Catholic, although at the age of ten she convinced her parents to let her go to a Presbyterian church, claiming that she thought she would be closer to God there. The real reason was that she thought there were cuter boys at that church. During a 2014 interview, Greer stated that she is no longer a practicing Catholic. In 2014, she told Glamour, "I had been wanting to try and learn how to meditate, and I did research on the different types of meditation. TM seemed the easiest, and I liked that it wasn't religious in any way." Filmography Film Television Published works * Awards and nominations References External links * * Category:1975 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:21st-century American non-fiction writers Category:21st-century women writers Category:Actors from Detroit Category:American film actors Category:American memoirists Category:American stage actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:DePaul University alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Livonia, Michigan Category:Transcendental Meditation practitioners Category:Writers from Detroit Category:Memoirists Category:Former Roman Catholics